Justice Rangers
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Django of the dead has teamed up with all Villains of the multiverse. Its up to Tahu to unite the heroes of the multiverse to form the Justice Rangers. It's related to my other stories except the regular and wreck it ralph crossovers. I don't own any characters. No flames or bad reviews. You hear me!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**This is the Thewatcher2814 I erased All star punch time explosion because I'm remaking the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

TV announcer: My first day off in years let's see what's on.

He turns on the TV and Napoleon Dynamite is on.

Napoleon Dynamite: Tina you fat lard come get some dinner! (He hears an explosion and turns around.)

Cragger the crocodile shows up and attacks Napoleon but the channel changes to Wreck-it Ralph.

TV announcer: Sugar Rush is in danger and it's not sweet because the Stone army are attacking the place.

The racers and citizens are running away from the Stone army and the channel changes to Phineas and Ferb and the Fire Villains are attacking Danville. He channel surfs and see terror on every show, movie and video game.

TV announcer: What is going on around here!

Meanwhile in the Disney universe

Django: I love it when a plan comes together.

Heather: Are you sure about this Django?

Django: I found this tech from my Grandmother's lair and formed the Masters of darkness. Soon after the last world is ours the real world will be ours.

Heather: That makes sense I guess.

Meanwhile in Bara Magna the Decepticons are invading but the Toa fight back.

Tahu: Whoever they are they're never take home!

Onua: (Punches an Insecticon in the face.) They look ugly.

Jaller: Tahu maybe we can take out their leader and the invasion will be over.

Lewa: We can take my ship it's the fastest. (Slashes the Vehicons.)

Jaller: Let's roll!

Tahu: No Lewa and I will go and finish this; the rest of you will defend our people.

Tahu and Lewa get in Axalara T9 and fly to the Nemesis and land on the hanger area.

Tahu: Let's finish this brother.

Dreadwing and the Ravens are attacking Tahu and Lewa.

Lewa: Go I'll hold em off. Wind fly! (Charges at Dreadwing and the Ravens.)

Tahu runs inside the ship.

Vehicon: Halt in the name of Megatron!

The Vehicons aim at Tahu, but Tahu shields himself and shoots electricity at the Vehicons.

Tahu: Tahu one; invaders zero.

Breakdown charges at Tahu and takes out his hammer.

Meanwhile on the bridge Megatron is keeping an eye on the battle and on the ship.

Megatron: Breakdown report! Have our guest receives his services?

Breakdown walks in and faints face first on the ground.

Tahu: He called in sick I'm his replacement.

Megatron: So the leader of the Toa shows up let's settle this like warriors. (Takes out the dark star saber.)

Tahu: (Takes out his fire sword.) Let's do it.

Tahu and Megatron have a sword fight.

Megatron: Your blade is made of metal but mine is made of the blood of Unicron the destroyer!

Tahu: When you see him tell him who sent you.

Tahu and Megatron continue clashing with their swords.

Tahu slashes Megatron and falls to the ground. Tahu points his sword at Megatron.

Tahu: Surrender and I will spare your life.

Somebody shocks Tahu and falls to the ground.

Megatron: Good work Soundwave. Did you get the sample?

Soundwave shows Megatron the sample.

Megatron: Perfect let's throw this guy out.

Soundwave throws Tahu through a portal.

Megatron: Let the slaughter continue!

Tahu wakes up and finds him going through a portal and is falling from the skies.

Tahu hits a rock and gets knocked out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this Fanfic. They are all owned by their rightful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preston Idaho

Tahu is starting to wake up and finds himself in a dark room with TV screens with various movies, TV shows and video games. A man wearing regular clothes, dark short hair, and glasses.

Thewatcher2814: Welcome Tahu to my home.

Tahu: How do you know my name?

Thewatcher2814: I am Thewatcher2814 I see all throughout the multiverse. And an invasion has come your world has fall in the hands of Megatron. (Shows him an image of Megatron.)

Tahu: That's the guy! I need to get back to my world and save my friends.

Thewatcher2814: You can't do this alone you need a team outside of your world. Form the Justice Rangers.

Tahu: What the Justice Rangers?

Thewatcher2814: Go to town and look for these kids. (Shows an image of Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb.)

Tahu: What are their names?

Thewatcher2814 is gone.

Tahu: Where did he go?

Tahu wakes up and finds himself in the woods.

Tahu: That was strange.

Tahu is walking out the woods and finds a road and walks down it.

Meanwhile in the Town.

Cragger: Report Worriz.

Worriz: Megatron called and told me that if I see a red Toa that looks like rejected iron man armor shoot to kill.

Cragger: I want you to find him and bring him to me.

Worriz: You got it I bet he taste good with the right herbs? (He jumps in his Speedorz.)

Cragger: Bring those two boys with you.

Napoleon Dynamite and Pedro Sanchez show up but corrupted and join Worriz.

Meanwhile Tahu has reached reaches Preston and sees that Insecticons, crocs and wolves are over running the place.

Tahu: Not good.

Worriz: (Shows up and jumps out of his Speedorz.) You must be Tahu. I'm Worriz and meet your doom! Napoleon Dynamite and Pedro Sanchez show up and attack Tahu.

Tahu: What have you done to them?

Worriz: The darkness has consumed them. (Shows Tahu shadow leeches.)

Tahu: You monster.

Worriz: I'm a wolf. Get em boys.

Napoleon and Pedro take out their weapons and attack Tahu. Tahu blocks the attacks with his shield and uses his sword to fight back.

Tahu: Listen to me you have to fight it!

Worriz: That does not gonna happen.

Tahu does a little shock on Napoleon and Pedro. The shadow leeches get out of the bodies and die.

Tahu goes up to Worriz and points his sword at Worriz.

Worriz: I think I left the stove on! (He runs to his Speedorz and drives away.)

Pedro: Who are you?

Tahu: I'm Tahu toa of fire and you are?

Napoleon: Napoleon Dynamite.

Pedro: Pedro Sanchez.

Tahu: Where's the girl?

Napoleon: Deb she's at the school why?

Tahu: We need to save her because that wolf guy could do something to her.

Pedro: We need to save her.

Tahu: Lead the way Napoleon you know this town.

Tahu, Napoleon, and Pedro jump into pack tracker and drive.

Meanwhile at Preston high school Deb is writing a column about Netflix killing rental store businesses.

Deb: Prefect.

Tahu, Napoleon and Pedro bust in the room.

Napoleon: Deb!

Deb: Napoleon, Pedro what are you doing here? And who's your friend?

Tahu: Tahu and we should leave because Wolves and Crocs are gonna come and kill you.

The Insecticons break down the wall and screams like ghost horses. Napoleon kicks an Insecticon in the nuts.

Insecticon: (Squeaks like a pig.)

Tahu: Run!

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro and Deb run out of the newspaper room.

Pedro: What's the plan Tahu?

Tahu: Run to the cafeteria

They reach the cafeteria and see the Shredder and Cragger are there.

Shredder: Looks like someone forgot to knock.

Tahu: Looks like someone is gonna get his butt kicked.

Tahu and Shredder both take out their weapons and clash.

Shredder: You cannot defeat me.

Tahu: I wouldn't count on it! (Hits Shredder with his shield.)

Shredder: This isn't over.

Shredder and Cragger go through a portal. The next thing you know the universe is getting sucked into a hole.

Tahu: Through the portal!

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb go through the green portal.

The four heroes are travelling through the green portal to wherever they land.

**Ok for those we read all star punch time explosion I changed the plot and you'll see why.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bara Magna

TV announcer: Man this weird.

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb have reached Bara magna.

TV announcer: We're back in Bara magna. By the looks of it the cons are wrecking the place.

Tahu: Welcome to Bara Magna this stuff never happens around here.

Pedro: I notice that; reminds me of home back in Mexico.

Someone makes a hole in the ground and its Sandy Cheeks.

TV announcer: Its Sandy Cheeks and she have a shadow leech in her!

Tahu: (Takes out his sword and shield.) Are you lost or something?

Sandy charges at Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb but Tahu blocks the attack.

Tahu: You picked the hard way.

Tahu and Sandy clash. Sandy kicks Tahu in the face, Tahu hits Sandy with his shield and shoots lava at Sandy, and Sandy dodges the lava and hog ties Tahu. Sandy is about to karate chop Tahu but Pedro hits Sandy with a guitar. The shadow leeches come out and dies.

Napoleon: (Unties Tahu.) You got beaten by a girl.

Tahu: Shut up.

Sandy: Where in tarnation am I?

Tahu: Bara Magna my home. At least it was until Megatron and his friends showed up.

Sandy: You should see the storms in Texas.

Deb: Yeah twisters and all those other things.

Tahu: We should go to Tajun. My sister Gali leads a small team when Megatron's forces showed up.

Pedro: How do we do that?

Sandy: (Notices the Kikanalos.) I have an idea Texas style.

30 minutes later Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, Deb and Sandy are riding Kikanalos to Tajun.

Deb: So this guy told you to form the Justice Rangers.

Tahu: Don't know what that is. But the next time I see him I'll ask.

Napoleon: Did he tell you to find us?

Tahu: Yeah he didn't tell me about wolves and crocs but he probably did it for a reason.

Pedro: Actually they were already there when you showed up.

They see Tajun and smoke is coming out of the village.

Sandy: We reached Tajun and looks like a BBQ reminds me of my going away party back in Texas. (Sandy's flashback is about to start but it was interrupted.)

Tahu: Oh no!

They see Tajun destroyed and enter the ruins of the destroyed village.

Tahu: This is not good. Gali and the Barraki are supposed to be here.

They hear footsteps in the distance.

Deb: Someone's coming.

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro and Sandy get ready to fight. Deb hides behind a rock.

Kopaka reveals himself from the smoke.

Kopaka: Tahu thank the great spirits you're still alive and who are these guys?

Tahu: This Napoleon, Pedro, Deb and what's your name again?

Sandy: Sandy Cheeks and you are?

Kopaka: Kopaka Toa of ice.

Tahu: Brother what happened here?

Kopaka: Tajun was the last stand of defense against those guys. But now it's nothing but rumble.

Sandy: Do you guys hear that?

A giant web shot hits Kopaka, Napoleon, Pedro and Deb.

Sandy: What in tarnation was that?

Airachnid: Your doom. (Airachnid shoots webs at Tahu and Sandy.)

They get the web off a few minutes later and find themselves in Glartorian arena.

Tahu: A Glartorian arena?!

Django of the dead is in the royal stand.

Django: Release the fighters.

Starscream opens the door and robot T-rex and a Dark Takanuva.

Tahu: Takanuva? He's been corrupted by Shadow leeches. I don't know about the other guy?

Sandy: I got the T-rex. (Runs to the robot T-rex and rides it like a bull.)

Tahu and Takanuva's weapons clash and have a weapon fight.

Tahu: Takanuva you have to fight it! I know you're in there!

Takanuva stops fighting Tahu and starts fighting with his dark self and the shadow leeches die.

Sandy rips out the Shadow leeches off the Robot T-rex's back and transforms into a robot.

Grimlock: I feel better.

Takanuva opens the gate and releases his friends.

Django: You made of won this round Toa. But darkness will cover the multiverse.

The masters of darkness teleport out of the universe.

The extractor turns on and the heroes are shocked.

Deb: Oh no. There's no portal to get out!

A rocket comes out of nowhere and Johnny and Dukey open the hatch.

Johnny: Get in quick!

The Toa, Grimlock, Sandy, Napoleon, Pedro and Deb get in the rocket and takes off before Bara Magna gets sucked into a bottle.

Meanwhile inside the rocket

Tahu: Thanks for saving us. Whoever you two are?

Johnny: I'm Johnny and this is Dukey.

Grimlock: (Laughing and covering his chest.) That's funny!

Dukey: It's not funny! We have two more heroes left to pick up.

Johnny: Hit the lightspeed button Dukey.

The rocket goes into lightspeed to the next world.


	4. Chapter 4: Bellwood

TV announcer: I wonder where those guys are gonna end up?

Ben is at Mr. Smoothie getting a smoothie. While Malware and Megatron watching him from a building.

Megatron: Release the wrecker.

Malware: Whatever you say.

Back on the ground Ben exits Mr. Smoothie with a Smoothie.

Ben: (Drinks from a smoothie.) Man watermelon and pineapple make a little sweet.

Wreck-it Ralph is attacking Bellwood and the citizens run in terror.

Ben: I don't know who this guy is? But it's hero time! (Hits the omnitrix and turns into Rath.)

Rath: Let me tell you something punk! Rath is gonna make you wish you never came to Bellwood!

Ralph: I'm gonna wreck-it!

Rath: I'm gonna wreck your face!

Rath and Ralph charge at each and fight. Rath picks up a car and beats Ralph with it. Ralph punches Rath in the face.

Rath: Let me tell you something punk! No one punches Rath in face!

Insecticons show up and fire at Rath.

Rath: There's something you don't see everyday. (Rath turns back to Ben.)

Ben: Oh come on!

The insecticons transforms to robot mode and goes up to Ben.

Ben: (Trying to pick an alien but the omnitrix is not responding.) Now's not a good time.

Grimlock and Tahu drop in and beat up the insecticons.

Grimlock: I hate bugs! (Rips a insecticon in half and throws it in the air.)

Ralph charges at Tahu, Ben and Grimlock. Grimlock punches Ralph in the face and falls to the ground.

(A/N: K.O)

The shadow leeches come out of Ralph and die.

Ralph: What happened? Where am I?

Ben: Bellwood and it's not nice to attack celebrities.

Ralph: Look here's what happened. I was gonna head straight to Tapper's after hours and I saw Sugar Rush under attack by Purple Cy-bugs.

Grimlock: Insecticons. (Makes a fist)

The rocket lands and the other heroes come out.

Ben: Who the heck are these guys?

Rook: (Arrives on the scene and sees that he misses the battle and see the other heroes.) Ben what happened and who are these guys?

Ben: I just met these guys.

Tahu: I am Tahu toa of fire. This is Gali, Onua, Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu, Takanuva, Sandy, Napoleon, Pedro, Deb, Grimlock, Johnny and Dukey.

Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my partner Rook.

Ralph: Listen have you seen two kids? One small girl with black ponytailed hair with candy sprinkled on it, hazel eyes, mint green hoodie. And the other with a peanut butter cup hat, orange shirt, chocolate-colored blazer.

Everyone except Ralph: No.

Rook: Wait I did see a robot that looks like a samurai with the small girl you describe but without colour.

Ralph: You did! (Pushes Sandy out of the way) where?!

Rook: We'll show you.

Meanwhile in Undertown a subterranean town under Bellwood.

The heroes, Ben, and Rook are walking through Undertown and hear the sellers talking.

Ralph: Man this place is weird.

Ben: That was my first reaction to this place.

Elsewhere Soundwave and Khyber and his dog are watching our heroes from a distance.

Soundwave: Release the Hounds. (Mr. Burns' voice with a little bit of his voice)

Khyber's dog and a swarm of insecticons are released.

Napoleon: Hey Pedro if there's a chance there's an alien town under Preston. You and me must keep it a secret.

Pedro: As you wish.

Khyber's dog turn into Buglizard.

Back to our heroes.

A cloaked figure is looking at some stuff.

Rook: Have any of you guys noticed that cloaked figure is spying on us.

Grimlock: He's a spy. I'll get some info and knock his teeth out! (Pounds his fists)

A swarm of Insecticons and Buglizard show up and open fire on our heroes.

Ralph: It's those Cy-bugs from the arcade!

Grimlock: (His whole body is getting little flames) Insecticons! (Transforms into T-Rex modes and roars)

Sandy: What the?

Ben: I know just the alien for the job. (Turns into Shocksquatch)

Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch good enough.

An Insecticon screams like a ghost horse.

Grimlock breathes fire on the insecticons. Onua wreastles Buglizard.

Onua: And I thought the Kane-Ra we're wild!

Napoleon is beating up the Insecticons with his bostaff. Shocksquatch shoots two Insecticons. Sandy karate kicks an Insecticon in the nuts.

Khyber, Megatron and Soundwave show up, the Insecticons and Khyber's dog stop and turns back to dog form.

Shocksquatch turns back to Ben.

Grimlock: (Transform back to robot mode) Megatron and Soundwave.

Megatron: Wreck-it Ralph. I know where your friend is. (Shows Vanellope inside a container) Right here.

Ralph: Vanellope!

Vanellope: Ralph! Get me out of here!

Vehicons show up and point their guns at the heroes.

Johnny: Whoa didn't see that coming.

Gali: Let her go Megatron!

Megatron: I don't think so Toa of water.

Khyber: She's my prized trophy and look good stuffed in my quarters.

A laser targeting system is on Megatron's forehead and a missile hits him.

Breakdown runs and beats up the Insecticons and Vehicons with his hammer.

Megatron: Breakdown?!

Someone throws a smoke bomb on the ground.

Khyber: What the?

The smoke clears and the heroes and Vanellope are gone.

Megatron: They're gone. Find them now or I will have your head!

Meanwhile in the tunnels

Tahu: Thanks for saving us. Who are you?

Breakdown: I'm Breakdown you beated me up back in Bara Magna.

Tahu: Oh yeah.

Vanellope: Hey cut the cit chat for later. Get me out of here!

Jubileena gets out of the shadows and karate chops the container that Vanellope's in.

Vanellope: Thank you. Jubileena how did you get out of Sugar Rush?

Rancis: With my help. (Emerges from the shadows)

Vanellope: Rancis! (Runs up to hug him)

Rancis: I'm glad your safe.

Vanellope: You too I feared the worst.

Jubileena: I'm fine too. Not that anyone cared.

Vanellope: I'm glad to see both of you.

Jubileena: Luckily my nice skills and Rancis' training from the dark knight himself.

(A/N: This takes place after Jubileena Bing Bing Sugar Rush ninja and Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham city. I'm gonna finish them soon)

Breakdown: I hate to break up the moment. But we need to find a place to hide from the masters of darkness.

Ben: Rook and I know where.

Meanwhile on Khyber's ship

Fire lord: You lost those heroes!

Khyber: A hunter never loses his prey.

Voltix: Well this one did.

Khyber: Luckily I placed a tracking device on the traitor's back.

Malware: And the hunt continues.

Fire lord: I was gonna say that!

Meanwhile at Plumbers HQ

Jubileena: Wait I thought you guys fix pipes.

Ben: Those are the other guys. The Plumbers are an intergalactic law-enforcement organization.

Vanellope: So you're like the space police or something.

Ben: Yeah.

Tahu: So why did you leave the cons?

Breakdown: I had enough of being Knock out's butler and being treated like rust since I lost my eye to a bunch of humans.

Tahu: What are you gonna do when we stop the masters of darkness?

Breakdown: I'll think of something maybe open a bar or something.

Jubileena: Maybe you can work at my friend's cafe.

Rancis: Hey Grimlock that was pretty cool what you did early today.

Grimlock: It's not cool Ralph. It's a curse, I can't transform at will and i can't control it.

The alarm goes off.

Rook: Guys they're back.

We return to Bellwood where Cy-bugs, Xenomorphs and Insecticons are terrorizing the city.

Ralph: Cy-bugs, aliens and Insecticons a bad combination.

Django: It gets worst Wreck-it Ralph!

Rancis: Who are you?

Django: I'm Django of the dead leader of the masters of darkness.

Onua: Good. Place your hand in Grimlock's hands.

Django snaps his fingers and a real life T-Rex shows up with lasers and rockets on it's back and head.

Ben: Now that's overkill. (Hits the Omnitrix and turns into Big chill)

Big Chill: Time to take this Dino back to the ice age. No offensive.

Grimlock: None taken.

Grimlock transforms into T. rex mode and breathes fire on the Xenomorphs. Big chill freezes the Insecticons with ice breath. Onua throws a Xenomorph at the T. rex the T. rex bites the Xenomorph but it's acid kills the T. rex. Napoleon and Pedro beat up some Cy bugs. Tahu and Lewa use a sand twister and fire and finish off the enemies in glass.

Napoleon: Sweet we won!

Django: You may have won heroes. But you can't stop the darkness. (Teleports out)

The universe is being sucked in a bottle.

The heroes run back to rocket and escape just in time.

The rocket is flying through multiverse space it's just some scenes from movies, TV shows and video games. The rocket reaches a ship that looks like the ark and the helicarrier and lands in the hanger area.

The heroes enter the bridge and they are amazed. They see Susan, Mary, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blade, Charlie, Kade, Graham, Dani Burns.

Susan: Welcome to the Destiny carrier. I'm Susan Test.

Mary: And I'm Mary Test and don't worry we know your names Dukey called us.

Breakdown: You mean the talking dog. If I want to see a talking dog I'll watch Family guy.

Gali: What do these Master of darkness want?

Breakdown: Luckily I was part of the first meeting. They're putting universes in bottle so they can create their own universe to rule. (Takes out a holo map and shows a map of the multiverse) As you can see the one in the middle is the real world.

Mary: Of course that's the universe that created our worlds.

Rancis: Alright we need to protect the worlds from evil.

Tahu: Right kid and I'll lead this team.

Everyone except Tahu: What?

Tahu: Someone named Thewatcher2814 told me to form a team to fight this evil and we are known as the Justice Rangers.

Napoleon: You have my awesome skillz on your side.

Breakdown: Oh captain my captain.

Vanellope: This President is following you.

Kopaka: I'm in too.

Tahu: Susan and Mary set a coarse for the next universe. Justice Rangers assemble.

The destiny carrier goes into hyperspace to the next universe.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Mircale City

TV announcer: Man this is just like the Avengers only there's more than six.

Heatwave: So we're a team then?

Charlie: I guess so Heatwave.

Breakdown: But we are facing an army of villains.

Lewa: Breakdown is right.

Dukey: He is?

Susan: We need to build an army of heroes.

Chase: But Breakdown and Wreck-it Ralph are bad guys.

Vanellope: Hey look here buddy. Ralph helped me regained my place as President of Sugar Rush.

Rancis: It's true.

Jubileena: We were there.

Onua: No kidding.

Kopaka: So we're our first destination as a team?

Rook: I look at the navigation system our next stop is Mircale city.

Jubileena: That sounds like a nice place to raise a family.

Rook: It's a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy.

Ben and Heatwave: My kind of place!

Jubileena: What the fudge is wrong with you two?p

Heatwave: I'm been training to fight evil.

The destiny carrier has reached Mircale city.

Napoleon: These people are freaking idiots they live with a volcano in the heart of the city.

Vanellope: That reminds me of my old home.

Ralph: Oh yeah diet cola mountain.

The destiny carrier gets hit by something.

Pedro: What was that?

A huge red monster with spiked teeth and tentacles grabs the ship and roars.

Heatwave: What is that thing?!

Ben: Something uglier than a Grimlock!

Takanuva goes on top of the ship and blinds the Alebrije Monster and runs away.

Takanuva: Problem solved. (Dusting his hands off)

Grimlock: Uglier than Grimlock!

Ben: It was an expression.

Grimlock: Let me "express" how I feel!

Jubileena: Stop it you two we're a team. We should act like one.

Johnny: Hey guys there's a fight going on!

El Tigre, White Pantera, Puma Loco, Plata Peligrosa (Frida), Black Cuervo, Voltura, and Lady Gobbler are fighting off Terminators, Cy-bugs and Insecticons.

Grimlock: Insecticons.

Tahu: We should help them. Let's roll team!

The Justice Rangers except for Cody, Susan, Mary, Jubileena and Grimlock exit the destiny carrier.

Jubileena: (Jumps on Grimlock's back) I'm with you big guy. Follow them!

Grimlock goes through a wall and jumps down.

Jubileena: Hey there's a new invention. It's called a door! (Sarcastic)

On the surface the 4 heroes and the 3 villains turned heroes are fighting off the Terminators and Insecticons but they kept coming.

Plata Peligrosa: Dude they just keep coming.

El Tigre: We know Frida.

The Justice Rangers have reached the ground. Tahu slashes the Terminators in half. Rancis throws Kitarangs at an Insecticon's eyes. Ben turns into Heatblast and shoots fireballs at the Cy bugs.

Sandy: Hey Jubi let's have a contest. Whoever can beat up the most goons wins.

Jubileena: You're on!

Sandy and Jubileena are going Kung fu on the Terminators, Cy bugs, and Insecticons.

White Pantera: Who are these guys?

Black Cuervo: No idea? But they're good.

Breakdown is smashing Cy bugs with his hammer. Rook is shooting the Terminators down. Heatwave is beating up the Terminators.

Jubileena: Last one.

Jubileena and Sandy are about to destroy the last Insecticon. But somebody kills it and falls to the ground.

Sandy: What in tarnation?

A red hover tank shows up and transforms into a robot.

Vanellope: That's more than meets the eye.

Grimlock: Warpath! It's been awhile.

Warpath goes up to Grimlock and kicks him in the nuts.

Grimlock: Warpath! We're on the same team!

Sideswipe: Oh really? After you and your team justed clocked out while the rest of the Autobots were attacked by the Decepticons and trying to destroy the Ark.

Ralph: Grimlock you left your post.

Perceptor: He did.

White Pantera: You should be a shamed at yourself.

Grimlock: Optimus is weak. He runs while he should fight!

Vanellope: Look can't we stop fighting each other.

Voltura: The little girl is right. We need to focus on the task at hand.

Breakdown: Let's take back to the destiny carrier and fill them in what's happening.

Meanwhile back on the destiny carrier bridge Susan and Mary are explaining to the Riveras, Plata Peligrosa, the flock of fury, Warpath, Sideswipe and Perceptor about what's going on.

Perceptor: I see what's going on.

Puma Loco: Some of us we're lost at the science stuff. But we got it.

Breakdown: Good because we're gonna need you guys for this.

El Tigre: I'm in.

White Pantera: I am here to help.

Puma Loco: Alright fine. But I'll be an anti-hero like that Deadpool guy.

Plata Peligrosa: I'm in. But not only for the multiverse or Mircale city for churros!

Black Cuervo: Same here.

Voltura: Count me in.

Lady Gobbler: Alright fine but I'm only doing this for Mircale city.

Peceptor: We're in too. But I'll be spending my time on the ship doing science.

The Mircale city city volcano erupted and some great demon with wings come out.

Breakdown: That's not good.

Vanellope: It's never good.

Tahu: Come on! Let's do this!

The Justice Rangers except for Perceptor, Cody, Susan and Mary exit the Destiny carrier. Grimlock goes through the wall again.

Mary: Grimlock!

Grimlock: Fine. (Opens the door and slams it) My way's better! (Jumps off the ship)

Chernobog summons a bunch of demons, Cy bugs, Insecticons, and Vehicons. Also the Mircale city villains show up.

Grimlock: (Takes out his sword) I'm not going down without a fight.

The flock of fury open fire on the villains, Cy bugs, Insecticons and Vehicons. The rest of the Justice Rangers join in the fight.

Puma Loco: Don't worry about us! Just take Manny and Frida to the volcano!

Tahu: Come on team!

Tahu, Vanellope, Ralph, El Tigre, Plata Peligrosa, Rancis and Jubileena run away from the fight. The three racers take out Sugar Rubik's cubes and turn into the Candy kart, Kit kart, and the Cherriot and they jump in and drive up. Tahu is with Jubileena, Ralph is with Vanellope, and El Tigre and Plata Peligrosa are with Rancis.

Tahu: Alright Manny and Frida you know this city inside out lead the way.

Rancis gets in front of the trio of karts and leads the way. While they're driving to the volcano a bunch of Vehicons in car mode are on their way to stop them.

Rancis: It's the cons!

Tahu: Leave that to me! (Tahu forms a cyclone from his hands and releases it)

Vehicon: Oh scrap!

The Vehicons get caught in the cyclone and get thrown in the lake and attacked by crocodiles.

Jubileena: Crocky! (She laughs and sees no one is laughing) Uh screw you guys that's funny.

The heroes go through a pipe and jump off the pipe and land next to the volcano.

Rancis: The last time I did that I land in the frosting of a cupcake.

Tahu: We need to focus on the mission.

Insecticons, Skeletons and Zombies show up and attack.

Tahu takes out his sword and shield. Jubileena takes out a sword. Ralph and Plata Peligrosa get ready to punch. Rancis and Vanellope get ready to fight and El Tigre takes out his claws.

Tahu: Get ready.

A red long nose semi trailer truck shows up and transforms into robot mode and takes out a sword that glows blue and attacks the Insecticons, Skeletons and Zombies.

Jubileena: That's more than meets the eye.

Vanellope: I already said that.

Optimus Prime swings the Star Saber and releases a shockwave that hits Chernobog causing him to retreat.

Vanellope: Who are you?

Optimus Prime: (Turns to Vanellope) My name is Optimus Prime.

Susan: (VoiceOver) Tahu we have a problem the city is getting extracted!

Tahu: Get us out of here!

Tahu, Ralph, El Tigre, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Plata Peligrosa, and Optimus Prime are teleported back on the Destiny carrier. While Mircale city is being sucked in a bottle.

Warpath: What was that?

Mary: The masters of darkness are putting universes in bottles so they can create they're own universe to rule.

Puma Loco: That's a good plan. But only one problem villains don't work together.

Tahu, Ralph, El Tigre, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Plata Peligrosa, and Optimus Prime walk in the bridge.

Rook: You know what I just realized. That was our first battle.

Breakdown: (Leans against the wall) Yeah Rook but we lost a world.

Rook: That maybe true. But one world has more heroes.

Vanellope: He does have a point there matey.

Breakdown: (Growls and takes out his hammer) I'm not a pirate! (Charges at Vanellope)

Vanellope glitches out of the way. Breakdown is trying crush Vanellope with his hammer but she glitches out of the way.

Ben turns into Humungousaur and pins down Breakdown with his thumb.

Humungousaur: Not so tough now are you?

Optimus Prime: What's his name?

Tahu: Ben.

Optimus Prime: Ben release him.

Humungousaur: Ok fine. (Releases Breakdown and turns back into Ben)

Ben: You better say sorry for Vanellope.

Breakdown: I'm sorry Vanellope.

Vanellope: Was that so hard?

Ben: So where to next?

Cody: I don't know if I saying this right but a land called Ninjago.

Jubileena: No way! (Runs around the bridge excited) We're going to Ninjago! We're going to Ninjago! We're going to Ninjago!

Rancis: (Does the Vulcan nerve pinch on Jubileena and she falls to ground) What? It was the only way.

Vanellope: She's a huge fan of that show.

Breakdown: Thank you.

Rancis: You're welcome Breakdown. Let's roll out!

Tahu: I agree with Rancis on this one. Prepare for hyperspace.

The destiny carrier goes in hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6 Ninjago

TV announcer: Did you guys see Jubileena's reaction when they're going to Ninjago. She had a "Sugar Rush." Get it. (Laughing) Screw you guys that's funny.

Breakdown: Ok maybe we should wake her up. Anyone got any smelling salts or a dirty sock?

Ben: There's an alien for that. (Hits the omnitrix and turns into Terraspin)

Terraspin: I asked for a bug and I get a turtle.

Jubileena: (Wakes up) Hey guys I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that we we're being attacked by flying monkeys and a green witch.

Terraspin turns back into Ben.

Grimlock: I smell an OZ parody coming.

Heatwave: And we beat that green witch with water.

Optimus Prime: But first we must find the other heroes of that world.

Jubileena: I agree with Optimus. We need to find the ninja they have the power to defeat the stone army.

Grimlock: Oh come we have the Star Saber, toa powers and a gladiator from Kaon.

Rook: Maybe we should listen to Jubileena Grimlock.

Grimlock: Screw you guys I'm going to the training room. (Punches a hole in the wall and walks to the training room)

Gali: One of us should talk to him. (She sees that everyone has their fingers on their noses including her own. Except Onua)

In the training hall Grimlock is punching a punching bag with a picture of Megatron doing a stupid face.

Onua: (Walks in the training room) Hey buddy is there a problem?

Grimlock: Yeah I'm not taking orders from someone smaller than me.

Onua: Jubileena knows this we need to listen to her.

Grimlock: No! She should be catching coddies with a piece of paper.

Susan on the P.A: Hey if you two are done. We're here.

Onua and Grimlock run to the bridge and see the junkyard under attack by the Disney villains. The Ninja, Mordecai, Rigby, planet express crew and the rest of the Justice Rangers are fighting back.

Grimlock: (Opens the hatch) Ready? (Onua is down in the fight) Son of a bitch. (Jumps down)

Heatwave: Took you long enough.

Grimlock: Shut up! (Punches a pig soldier in the face)

Kai sword fights with Captain Hook, Jubileena Kung fu fights with Shan Yu. Rancis shoots R.E.C shot at Coachman. Grimlock and Onua beat up the Coachman's minions. Lloyd beats up the card army. Ralph and Vanellope beat up Amos Slade and Platyborg. The Disney villains stop attacking.

Jubileena: Why did they stop? (Whispers)

Optimus Prime: (Whispers) I don't know but be ready for anything.

The Disney villains leave the junkyard and head for Ninjago city. Dreadwing shows up and transforms into robot.

Breakdown: Dreadwing it's great to see you again.

Dreadwing: You too but on the wrong side but the right side.

Mordecai: Ok I'm confused.

Dreadwing: I want to join you on your mission to stop the darkness. But first we must crash the party in Ninjago city. (Transforms into jet mode and flies to Ninjago city)

Tahu: You heard the bot let's go!

Meanwhile in Ninjago City the Disney Villains are attacking the city. The Justice Rangers have reached Ninjago City and see the damage.

Grimlock: I hate Disney.

Rook: What's wrong with Disney?

Grimlock: They ruined Star Wars! (Picks up a bus and throws it at Madam Mimi in dragon form)

The Disney villains look at Grimlock and the rest of the Rangers.

Napoleon: That's not good.

Ben: It's never good. Plus it's hero time! (Hits the omnitrix and turns into NRG)

NRG: Let's turn up the heat!

Vanellope: We're gonna need something better than a walking furnace!

NRG: Let me show what this walking furnace can do! (Shoots a laser at an imp) See that princess dirty hair!?

Vanellope: That's President to you! But we'll talk about it later.

The Justice Rangers run into battle to fight. Tahu and Gaston sword fight. Lloyd is in a fire fight with Jafar with their powers. Mordecai and Rigby fight off the card army by punching them. Rancis and Vanellope beat up Maleficent's goons. Dreadwing and Optimus Prime open fire on Ursula. Bender swords fight with Davy Jones. Heatwave and Zane fight Doctor Facilier. Leela kicks the evil queen in the face.

Maleficent: No. It cannot be! (Teleports to the ground)

The Justice Rangers get ready for battle.

Maleficent: Now you have to deal with me you fools. And all the powers of hell! (Turns into a dragon and laughs evily)

Rigby: This is bad.

Rook: Anyone know how to kill a dragon?

Ralph: Yeah, stab it in the underbelly.

Tahu: Good Grimlock and I will hold her off. You guys stop the extractor.

Tahu and Grimlock run up to Maleficent and try to stab her. But she breathes fire on them but they shield themselves.

Meanwhile the rest of the Justice Rangers are trying to destroy the extractor. But their weapons, strength and other stuff are not working.

Rancis: (Sprays explosive gel on the extractor) Fire in the hole!

The justice rangers get clear of the blast radius. Rancis presses the detonator and the explosive gel blows up but the extractor is still standing.

NRG shoots a large laser at the extractor but the extractor is still standing.

NRG: Well, I'm out of ideas. What about you guys?

Warpath: I got one walking furnace. Everybody stand back. (Loads his chest cannon and aims at the extractor) KA-BAM! (Shoots a missile at the extractor) Oh yeah! (He sees the extractor is still standing) Son of a bitch!

Tahu and Grimlock are still fighting Maleficent in dragon form she's about to hit Tahu.

Grimlock: Tahu! (Pushes Tahu out of the way and gets hit by Maleficent and Grimlock hits a wall)

Tahu: Grimlock! (Aims his sword at Maleficent and throws his sword at the underbelly of Maleficent)

Maleficent: Noooooo! (Falls the ground and turns into dust and nothing let but a shredded cloak)

The Disney Villains teleport out of Ninjago including what's left of Maleficent.

Onua and NRG get Grimlock on his feet and the Omnitrix timer goes off.

NRG: Not now! (Turns back into Ben)

Ben: Hey guys! Little help here!

Breakdown grabs Grimlock, so Ben can escape.

The Justice Rangers get back on the Destiny carrier before Ninjago is sucked in the extarctor.

The Destiny carrier is traveling through Multiverse space. Grimlock is in the training room slashing the training droids posing as Insecticons and Cy-bugs.

Tahu walks in and sees Grimlock letting out his angers on the hologram robots.

Tahu: You really need a hobby.

Grimlock: Training is my hobby Tahu. It's been that way since, since this.

Tahu: Since?

Grimlock: Since Shockwave turn my into this.

Tahu: Shockwave?

Grimlock froze for a short period of time. He's starting to get flashbacks of how he became who he is today. Grimlock is getting shocked by Sharpshot. Grimlock gets cut opens by a giant saw and gets locked up.

Grimlock: I don't want to talk about!

Tahu: Grimlock, I want to help.

Grimlock: (Turns around and he's starting to get angry) I SAID NO!

Tahu backs out of the room and walks to the rec room.

In the rec room Vanellope and Rancis are playing pool while Ben and Bender are watching TV and Tahu walks in.

Rancis: So how's the big guy doing?

Tahu: I found something about Grimlock's past.

Ben: Oh really, what was it?

Tahu: He said and I quote. "Since Shockwave turn my into this."

Bender: A rage alhoclic that hates Disney. (Laughs)

Ben: I say just let it go. Guys don't talk about their past.

Tahu: (Sits on the couch) You got a point there. (Grabs a bottle of fruit punch, opens it, and drinks it)

Vanellope: Hey Rancis, eyes on the game!

Rancis and Vanellope get back to their game of pool. While the destiny carrier goes to who knows where.


End file.
